


cotton candy kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minhee was starting to worry about how tired Dongpyo was, so he wanted to talk to him about taking more breaks during practice.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 11
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	cotton candy kisses

The sheets stretched across the bed, highlighting the space left between them. Minhee was quick to close that space, locking Dongpyo in a tight hug, laying down with him. The smaller boy looked so tired that Minhee could feel his eyes soften just by looking at him. “You okay?” he asked gently, grabbing a pillow to put under his head while Dongpyo used Minhee’s arm. 

Dongpyo only nodded, eyes cast down despite the position they were in.

“You sure?”

Looking up again, he answered hesitantly, “Pretty tired…” Minhee was still looking at him sadly, just hoping that he was being honest. “Don’t worry, I’m not broken, just exhausted from practice,” he assured. 

Minhee understood that too well. His voice was hoarse from constant vocal practice and his limbs ached from repeated movements while trying to perfect his dancing, something that didn’t come easily to him, and he still felt as if he was lacking. Dongpyo, on the other hand, danced in a way that made it seem as it came to him naturally, but he overworked himself. Every practice he would sharpen his moves but refuse to take breaks, doubting himself and his abilities. 

Instead of telling him what would be useless to hear, Minhee placed a chaste kiss in the center of his forehead. “You should take breaks when you need them,” he looked down accusingly, and Dongpyo let out a little whine. It wasn’t unusual for them to act like this, even if some of the other members might thought it was strange. Oddly enough, they always did it in private, and Minhee felt as if that was suiting, so it was hard to convince himself that it was casual. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Dongpyo complained, “I work harder to do better!”

Minhee teasingly rolled his eyes in response, nodding, “I know, I know. Everyone wants you to be the best you can, but your health is important too,” he chastised. 

Donpyo wasn’t having it, though, “Do you hear yourself right now, Mini?” he asked in feigned shock, “You sound like you’ve been screaming all day, and we all know you sound great even  _ before  _ you do all that vocal practice!” It was all Minhee could do in response to beam at him, his teeth on display. He felt a little vulnerable to Dongpyo’s words, but in a way that was comforting. The way they cared for each other was something that he never wanted to give up. “Don’t smile at me like that, I am serious,” he whined again, burying his head in Minhee’s chest. 

Minhee placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head, and Dongpyo adjusted to allow for him to move toward his forehead, then nose and cheeks, and then Minhee placed a kiss against his lips. Before either of them knew what they were doing, the two were kissing, and not the little chaste kisses they had grown accustomed to, but passionate and slow.

Dongpyo’s lips were soft and sweet, and Minhee melted into them like cotton candy when you bit into it. The feeling in his arms and legs were gone, and his fingers grazed across Dongpyo’s skin and clothes, but he wasn’t thinking about them or where they were. He wasn’t in complete control anymore, his body moving before he told it to, but before he stopped thinking completely, he pulled away. A breath slipped out that he hadn’t even known he was holding. 

“Are you su —” Dongpyo cut Minhee’s words off by reconnecting their lips, not ready for Minhee to have pulled away. The feeling was all new to him, but there was something immensely sweet about it all that let him melt into casually. Truly, he couldn’t say if he was doing any good or if the kiss was sloppily executed on his part, but if it was, Dongpyo didn’t seem to care. 

When it had gone on for just long enough for both of them, they pulled away, trying to calm their buzzing nerves. Their limbs, just frantic and grabbing, calmed and impatiently waited for the silence to be broken. Dongpyo inhaled deeply, seemingly letting everything that just happened sink in. Minhee admired the other, bringing his thumb across his lips because they really were the most beautiful things he had ever seen, and nothing could change his mind about that now. 

Once Minhee caved, dropping his hand, Dongpyo spoke, “That was...amazing.” He sounded pleasantly breathless. 

Nodding in agreement, Minhee admitted, “I didn’t know you felt that way…” he trailed off, hoping he hadn’t just made a complete fool of himself. 

Dongpyo squinted his eyes accusingly and scrunched his nose while pouting, “Kang Minhee could think that someone wouldn’t fall head-over-heel after knowing him like I do?” he questioned sarcastically. Minhee could feel the pink creep onto his face, and he didn’t know what to say in return. Catching on, Dongpyo clarified, “Of course I like you. I just didn’t know you liked me too.” 

Minhee shook his head in disbelief. He didn’t know if it could’ve been more obvious. In fact, he was afraid that he had made it too obvious, he sometimes pushed Dongpyo away or kept his distance. Reflecting on it, that is probably what gave Dongpyo the wrong impression, but nevertheless, he is thankful they made it here despite all of that. “I do like you, Dongpyo, and have for a little while,” he confessed openly. 

Dongpyo smacked Minhee on the chest, gawking, “You should have said something!”

“How could I? If you didn’t feel the same I would’ve been ruined!”

“Well…” Dongpyo raised a finger, booping Minhee on the tip of his nose, “You’re in luck.” He placed a quick kiss where he had just poked before finishing, “Because I really like you.”


End file.
